It's you
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Valentine's Day. Originally a day where Mikoto spent his time walking around aimlessly until he ended up at Totsuka's house while walking with him. Maybe a little temptation and chocolate would do its job? Mikoto x Totsuka


Author's Note: Oh my god, I am so sorry for being erm missing for like a billion years and yes, I'm back for Valentine's. So uhm, here is MikoTotsu for your Valentine's! I hope you enjoy this! I have another fic I have to finish today so i'll proofread this later. Thank you for all your support! Have fun! Reviews, follows and favorites are very, very, very much appreciated! Thank you! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own K project, Mikoto or Totsuka.

* * *

Throngs of people walked down the bustling street with most of them heading to road where it split up into different three particular districts – the train station, pubs and love hotels. The amount of people was all due to the very fact that it would be 14 February, Valentine's Day, in a few hours. Despite how cheery the street was considering the lovey couples that walked by; there was just this one person that stood out from the crowd, Suoh Mikoto.

It wasn't like it was his fault for being such a distinctive person; furthermore, he is a king. It wasn't every day to see a king strolling down the street. A puff of smoke left from the parted lips of Mikoto as he removed the cigarette from his lips.

For Mikoto, today was just another day, nothing much and the thought of Valentine's arriving in a few hours didn't even cross his mind. To him, he was simply walking around because Homra was filled with way too many patrons for his liking. Raising his head, Mikoto looked up into the sky as he continued wandering around aimlessly.

On the deep blue canvas of the sky, Mikoto could see the stars flickering – burning their existence away in space. He wasn't even concerned about the issue of him bumping into people since everyone was shunning away which thus gave him an unobstructed path. Exhaling, the smoke blurred his view of the sky momentarily. Moving his attention and vision back onto the road in front of him, Mikoto ran his hands through his hair; busy thinking about where he should go in order to have some peace and quiet.

No matter what he thought up, the idea would be dismissed immediately and the only one which hasn't left his mind was the plan to go back to Homra, back to his room and sleep. There wasn't any idea that would appeal to him as much as this one. Once again, as if to clear his mind and decide on what to do, Mikoto stared back at the sky and took a long drag of the cigarette before crushing it, extinguishing the red spark of fire.

* * *

Making his way around the bar and sidestepping the string of people entering, Totsuka tried his best to reach the door.

"Kusanagi-san! I'm off!"

Totsuka flashed a smile at Izumo who was busy tending to the customers at the bar. With a brief nod, Izumo acknowledge the farewell of his friend. Upon having his actions seen, Totsuka skipped out the door, leaving behind the jingling of the bell by the door.

With just a simple step out the bar, the temperature dropped quickly as the cool night breeze grazes his cheeks. Letting out a sigh, Totsuka made his way towards the direction of his house. Even though there are bus services that would be able to ferry him to the bus stop of his apartment, he somehow just preferred to make his way home by foot. Having the breeze coming his way was much more appealing than being squeezed here and there in a bus with no personal space.

Similar to a certain someone, Totsuka was walking the same road with the same buildings and the same neon banners that hung here and there. Under the starlit sky, Totsuka recalled the moment where Mikoto had left the bar without a notice. It wasn't like they didn't know about why Mikoto had just up and left; the reason was pretty obvious.

Unconsciously, Totsuka smiled at the thought of Mikoto. He was in a particularly good mood today but in the first place, there probably isn't a time where he wasn't seen smiling or was seen frowning. His eyes surveyed the familiar surroundings for the umpteenth time; Totsuka caught sight of a very peculiarly colored hair. _He had been walking around since just now? _The smile on his back turned into a wide grin and he bounced towards the side of Mikoto.

"King."

Mikoto turned his head to the sound of the voice that he immediately recognized. As Mikoto's eyes met Totsuka's, Mikoto could almost feel this overwhelming surge of energy in him and that was extraordinarily weird for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just got out from Homra and am on my way home ~"

The conversation reached its end as Mikoto nodded slightly and returned his attention back to the front. Compared to just now, the streets were considerably less crowded than before. For a few minutes, the both of them walked together in complete silence. Even during the silence, Mikoto could literally feel his footstep grow slower and steadier, just in time with Totsuka's pace. Like read in books and heard in many dramas, the silence between them was comfortable and nothing was required to make the moment any nicer; however, there wasn't a reason to not start up a small chat either.

"King," Totsuka spoke softly as his vision went around his surroundings, scanning the flashing lights by the buildings around them, "what are you doing out here alone?"

"Just walking around. Why didn't you stay around with Izumo?"

"I just felt like leaving. Besides, I wouldn't be able to meet you out here if I didn't leave, right?"

Truthfully, Totsuka felt more than happy to be able to meet his king here, to have time alone with him, to be together like they are right now. Shockingly to Mikoto himself, Totsuka wasn't the only one feeling this way. It was just that Mikoto didn't have the habit to wear his emotions on his sleeves. A barely noticeable curl on his lips was all Mikoto allowed.

Many things whirled around in the both of their mind. Without the thought of where he is heading, Mikoto simply followed Totsuka to wherever he had in mind. However simple this moment may be, the things Mikoto felt was beyond this simplicity and he isn't used to it at all. A soft and almost inaudible sigh came from Mikoto as he tried to make sense of whatever that is whirling in his mind.

Of course Totsuka detected the change in mood of Mikoto but he knew better than to ask. He probably wouldn't get the full and accurate answer anyway. Thus, all he did was to chuckle lightly at whatever was causing Mikoto to look so stressed out.

The comfortable pace halted ever so suddenly when Mikoto stopped in front of a convenient store. Maybe he was thinking too hard; maybe it was something else…

"Tch."

Initially, Mikoto just wanted to have a glance at Totsuka but he was met with a very curious looking Totsuka.

"King?"

With another sigh, Mikoto ran his fingers through those messy locks and thought up an _excuse_ for the one beside him.

"I'm just going to… get some water."

After stating his lame excuse for an excuse, Mikoto quickly strode into the store. Outside the store, Totsuka still stood there trying to comprehend the situation and giggling at the actions of this mighty king of his. Like the loyal vassal that he is, Totsuka stood there waiting for the man who went to get a drink to come back.

* * *

With the presence of the guy who filled his mind gone, Mikoto took the chance to think about what the heck is actually going on with him. Right now, he doesn't even seem to make sense with himself. Mikoto walked past the aisles of snacks, not knowing what to do or buy. For numerous times in the past hour or so, he sighed again as he went to the rows of beverages and grabbed a packet of juice or something before heading to the counter.

Finishing up what he said, Mikoto went out of the store just at the right time to witness a particularly bothersome sight. The view of women pushing their chest against Totsuka for reasons along the line visiting a club was aggravating. No, it was way beyond that. Managing himself, Mikoto walked towards Totsuka who was oblivious to his presence and pulled him away from the uninvited guests. Totsuka looked up only to see the annoyance written all over Mikoto's face.

"Ah, King, you're done?"

The cheery yet awkward looking male in front of him nearly made him scoff. Mikoto returned his attention back to the people who were the main cause of this situation but within seconds, they had scampered off, looking for other less intimidating guys to be around. With his hand still around Totsuka's arm, Mikoto started walking down the path they were originally walking.

Up till now, Mikoto still had no idea where in the world he was going. It probably wasn't until a full minute later then Mikoto realized the physical contact between them and let go. Pulling the wrapper of the straw off, Mikoto poked the straw through the packaging and sipped up the drink that he had bought for no reason at all.

As he finally tasted the liquid, Mikoto then realized that whatever he had grabbed of the shelf actually tasted like strawberry. Not that he minded it anyway. Turning to look at Totsuka, he realized that Totsuka was already staring intently at him. Okay, maybe not exactly at him but at the packet of drink his is holding onto.

Just in case if anyone was shocked, the usually lazy looking, always frowning and violent king is capable of having fun too. Mikoto smirked as he removed the drink from his lips and moved it around slightly. He noticed the movements of Totsuka's eyes following the drink around. The entertainment ended shortly when he noticed the pout on Totsuka's face.

"King! You're really –"

"Smart?"

Whatever that was about to be said by Totsuka was cut off by Mikoto's comment on himself. Finally, Mikoto passed the drink to Totsuka. Happily, Totsuka received the drink and sipped the strawberry flavored content up.

The small packet of drink was passed to and fro between the both of them before Mikoto finally finished the drink and threw it away.

* * *

Turning one last corner, the both of them reached the void deck of an apartment building. From his pockets, Totsuka took out a bundle of keys and went to open the letter box. Mikoto simply stood there and stare at the back of Totsuka taking out the letters one by one. Just as Totsuka turned around, he saw the slightly confused look on Mikoto.

"What is it?" Totsuka asked as he pressed for the elevator. Following Totsuka into the lift as the door opened, Mikoto answered, "We're at your place?"

After hearing whatever Mikoto had asked, Totsuka blinked and laughed.

Time had sort of stopped as Mikoto heard the laugh that he had heard countless of times. Somehow, he didn't get why it sounded so much nicer than before. The time in Mikoto's point of view continued when Totsuka's laugh died down and he went back to listening to Totsuka instead of being in his own world.

"Where else did you think we're heading just now?"

Mikoto simply shrugged and stepped out of the elevator after Totsuka when they reached the floor where he was living. While Totsuka was busy unlocking the door, Mikoto was busy observing the environment of Totsuka's apartment.

"Come to think of it, King, you've never been to my house before huh?"

"Mhm."

The door swung open and Totsuka stepped in, opening his arms wide and grinning as usual.

"Welcome to my humble abode, King!"

For the third time or so tonight, Mikoto's features showed happiness and a rare laugh was heard from Mikoto. The countless antics of Totsuka never failed to lighten up the weight on his shoulders. What would he do without this clansman?

_Clansman? Was that all Totsuka is to him?_

Mikoto was sure that it wasn't like that but he couldn't point a finger at what exactly Totsuka was to him. Sure, Totsuka is precious to him but he just didn't know what to call Totsuka but there is a part of him that he is trying to push away. The part that wanted call Totsuka his, for Totsuka to be his.

Shoving the thought aside, Mikoto stepped into Totsuka's apartment and noticed the varieties of hobbies related objects almost everywhere. Mikoto was pulled towards the couch for a seat as Totsuka told Mikoto to make himself at home. Heading into his room, Totsuka went for a change of clothing.

A few minutes went passed with Mikoto sitting alone in the living room, looking around and studying the place where Totsuka had lived for more than a long time. The sound of footsteps brought Mikoto's attention back to the door that Totsuka had gone through.

"King, do you need a spare change of clothes and a shower? I've took out a few pieces of bigger clothing and a towel."

Pointing to his room, the only room in the apartment, Totsuka asked Mikoto. With a shrug, Mikoto shed off his jacket and went into Totsuka's room. As weird for him as anyone else, he felt strange being in Totsuka's room. A sense of possessiveness and contented feeling filled his chest.

Mikoto pulled his shirt off, undid his belt and soon, he was _almost _naked in Totsuka's room with the door _opened. _In a second or so, he is _naked _in Totsuka's bathroom. When he walked into the living room once more, he was in the clothes that Totsuka labeled to be bigger but fit him just nicely.

The whole living room was silent and all Mikoto could see from where he stood was Totsuka's head resting on the arm of couch. _That cheery idiot is asleep. _Mikoto searched for the light switch and with a click, the living room went dark and Mikoto sat himself on the armchair. The last thing he saw before slipping into a slumber was the face of a certain blond male asleep right in front of him.

* * *

Stirring in his sleep, Totsuka peek an eye open to be met with the glow of light shining through the translucent curtains. Quietly, Totsuka sat up on the couch, stretching out silently when he noticed the sleeping lion on the armchair just a few feet away. Puffing up his cheeks, Totsuka resisted the urge to just go and run his fingers through the soft hair of Mikoto.

Totsuka went to take a shower while Mikoto still slept on the armchair. Somewhere during Totsuka was taking his shower, Mikoto opened his eyes. These days, rare things kept on happening, Mikoto actually woke up not in the late afternoon. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Mikoto stood up from the recliner, stretching his stiff limbs out. It wasn't very comfortable to be in the same position for hours and hours.

Mikoto walked around the living room, waking the rest of his body up. He stopped right in front of the calendar that hung on Totsuka's wall beside the television. 14th February was marked with a red marker and a tiny 'M' was written at the very corner of the date.

_Birthday. _It was Totsuka's birthday. Mikoto had no idea about how in the world did he forget about it but then he thought back, he didn't actually bother with such things he considered trivial. Somewhere in his mind, something was reminding him that the 14th of February is another occasion but he easily dismissed it.

Just as Mikoto was about to come up with something sincere enough to do for Totsuka, the very person came out of the room with a damp towel around his neck. The scent of Totsuka's shampoo was detected by Mikoto.

"Good morning, King!"

"Hm, good morning…"

Lazily, Mikoto moved pass Totsuka and into his room. That was probably the only thing Mikoto could do to have some time to at least think about what he should do. However, he wasn't very used to showing such affection towards someone.

During the time where Mikoto is in the bathroom, Totsuka went to the kitchen and took out a box of chocolate coated pocky. The grumble of his stomach was enough to wake people up and Totsuka made a mental note on making a visit to the store nearby for some instant food.

Totsuka munched happily on the half of the pocky stick that was in his mouth as he moved around his house, looking for the charger for his mobile phone. On the drawer right beside door to his room, he rummaged around for the item he was looking for.

Without warning, Mikoto walked out of the room shirtless.

Totsuka stared at the nonchalant look on Mikoto's face as droplets of water dripped down from his damp hair. Blinking furiously, Totsuka fumbled around with his thoughts to speak coherently.

_Munch._

Mikoto rise back up to his full height as he chewed on the chocolate coated biscuit that is in his mouth. The half of the pocky that was sticking out of Totsuka's house was now broken right at Totsuka's lips.

"Happy birthday."

"King…" Totsuka looked at Mikoto who was looking at everywhere else but at him. The shocked expression on Totsuka's face quickly disappeared as Totsuka reached for another pocky from the box. He stared up at Mikoto as he did what he was doing just a few seconds ago.

With half of the pocky out of his mouth, Totsuka took a deep breath and said something that would probably drive Mikoto crazy.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

Author's Note: Okaaaaay, I swear and promise that I'll proof read this in a day or so! I'm so so so sorry for any mistakes in this and I sincerely hoped that you've enjoyed this! This is probably one of the longest thing I have ever written!


End file.
